El color de las emociones
by Ioannes1547
Summary: Marron Jinzo, una artista de gran talento a pesar de su juventud vive un momento dulce en su carrera artística: está a punto de presentar la primera exposición de su vida. Pero Marron vive presa del pasado, y su enorme sensibilidad canaliza su talento para plasmar llamadas de socorro en cada lienzo que pinta. ¿Quién poseerá la capacidad de liberarla de tal yugo?
1. Capítulo 1

_**\- Prólogo y dedicatoria -**_

 _Hay personas que poseen la suerte de tener una sensibilidad fuera de lo común. Personas que son capaces de percibir lo que les rodea más allá de lo que sus sentidos pueden captar y que permite que las emociones les atrapen por completo._

 _A veces se asocia esta mayor sensibilidad con un término que se llama sinestesia. Y a veces, también, las personas que poseen este rasgo que yo considero una bendición, se sienten tan diferentes a los demás que no saben cómo encajar en el mundo._

* * *

 **..::::..**

 ** _El color de las emociones_**

 _Capítulo I_

 **..::::..**

 _"¿Cómo puede analizar la vida aquel que no tiene el corazón repleto de ésta? ¿Cómo puede conocer las pasiones, y los deseos, y los movimientos del alma, aquel que no tenga un alma atormentada?"_

 _\- Fernando González Ochoa -_

* * *

Marron oía las gotas de lluvia golpeando implacablemente los ventanales de su estudio. La noche teñía de oscuro desde hacía horas ya el paisaje urbano y a través de los cristales empañados poco era lo que podía vislumbrarse. Pero, aún así, no dejaba de dirigir miradas ansiosas al exterior.

Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas y vueltas en su taller, dando una pincelada por aquí, ultimando algún detalle por allá, y terminando de colocar las pinturas que poseía en el orden que consideraba más adecuado para mostrarlas a alguien que no las hubiera visto nunca, no esas precisamente. Pero donde fuera que las colocara no se sentía satisfecha.

Suspiró. Esa tarde había prometido a dos de las personas más especiales de su vida que les enseñaría en primicia las obras de arte a las que se había dedicado los dos últimos años.

No se habían reunido en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera para tomar un café. La adultez complicó sobremanera hallar momentos para pasar juntos y las profesiones de cada uno les habían ido alejando. Y por si esto fuera poco, Marron se trasladó a South Capital para volcarse en su carrera artística junto a su mentor, el Maestro Kuraki, dos años atrás.

Pero ellos tres habían sido piezas de un mismo rompecabezas prácticamente desde el momento en que vinieron al mundo, siempre juntos a pesar de ser tan diferentes entre sí. De modo que en el momento en que Marron restableció el contacto por teléfono con Trunks, al regresar a West Capital, la conversación fluyó como si jamás se hubiera ido.

Marron sacudió sus manos y dio un último repaso al estado de su estudio. Asintió levemente, y rehizo la trenza a un costado de la cabeza que, a esas horas y después de tanto movimiento, estaba casi desecha del todo. Y entonces escuchó el sonido del timbre.

Sus tacones bajos repicaron con fuerza cuando caminó deprisa y nerviosa por la tarima flotante hacia la entrada del estudio: un portalón de hierro macizo que se abría hacia afuera mediante una barra metálica, como las puertas de emergencia. La estructura y los acabados de aquel edificio tan austero eran propios de un ambiente más industrial que del que podía esperarse para que una artista de la sensibilidad de Marron se inspirara, al menos eso era lo que habría pensado cualquiera al entrar en aquel taller; pero a Marron le gustaba el blanco en las paredes, el gris en el suelo y la luz natural entrando a raudales por los enormes ventanales con los que sí contaba el edificio.

Empujó la puerta pulsando la barra y sonrió.

—¡Hola Trunks! —exclamó, no bien hubo abierto del todo.

—¡Marron! —respondió él, sonriendo de aquella forma suya, de medio lado y con el ceño fruncido. Cuando besó su mejilla Marron notó el leve aroma a cigarrillos. Aún conservaba aquel maldito vicio. Y aún se cortaba el cabello del mismo modo—. ¡Estás igual de bonita! —añadió, junto a una ligera caricia en el pómulo.

Sus manos eran suaves y ella sonrió ampliamente, contemplando la belleza eterna de su rostro. Pero cuando se apartó para abrirle paso hacia el interior del estudio no halló tras él a la tercera parte del rompecabezas que formaron de niños. En lugar de Goten, había una mujer de sobras conocida por ella, morena, con rasgos norteños y unos preciosos ojos rasgados y perfectamente delineados.

—Hola, Mai —se forzó a sonreír y trató que su alegría sonara convincente.

Mai entró sonriendo, sincera. Se paró delante de Marron y le dio un abrazo tímido. Mai no era muy hábil para los saludos y las despedidas. Pero Marron respondió a aquel abrazo con otro igual de sincero y suave.

—Cuando Trunks me dijo que nos habías invitado a ver una previa de tu exposición casi no podía creerlo. ¡Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo ver tus pinturas, Marron!

La rubia rió levemente y dejó caer la mirada al suelo. A su timidez habitual, esta vez debía sumar la decepción. Sí, había invitado a Trunks y a Goten pero había pasado por alto que el tándem que Trunks formaba con Mai era ya inseparable. La distancia había emborronado los recuerdos que a Marron le eran dañinos.

Ella estaba convencida de que iba a pasar aquella tarde junto a sus dos amigos de la infancia, como en los viejos tiempos. Lo que quería mostrarles era, a su parecer, demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo con alguien más. Además no había hablado de ello con nadie, nunca, ni siquiera con el Maestro Kuraki. Pero ahora que la situación había cambiado le parecía grosero mantener a Mai aparte.

A fin de cuentas, era la prometida de Trunks.

—¿Dónde está Goten? Pensé que vendría contigo… con vosotros —se animó a preguntar finalmente.

Trunks frunció el ceño levemente y suspiró mientras ayudaba a Mai a desprenderse de la mojada gabardina impermeable de corte militar.

—Goten me llamó hace un rato. Creía que podría venir pero el trabajo en la granja se alargó hasta tarde. En Paoz hay una tormenta aún peor que ésta y necesitan todas las manos posibles. Ya sabes cómo es Goten.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió ella, forzando una sonrisa.

De todas las personas que habitaban el mundo de Marron, Goten era la más altruista y generosa, y si Marron hubiera podido definir su carácter con una palabra no tenía dudas de que la que más se adecuaba era: _bondad_. Si su presencia en la granja de su familia era necesaria entonces era lógico e indiscutible que Goten hubiera optado por quedarse. El muchacho había vivido durante toda su infancia viendo a su padre rezongar sobre el trabajo del campo y escabullirse contínuamente para entrenar, mientras su madre se encargaba de todo y hacía lo máximo que podía. Y por eso, aunque era muy duro y sacrificado, Goten se había entregado al trabajo de cultivar la tierra desde el día que decidió que no servía para estudiar como Gohan.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que tomó las riendas de la granja de la familia con la ayuda aleatoria de su padre, que iba y venía de la aldea de su discípulo, Oob. Y gracias a su tesón y a su sentido de la responsabilidad había logrado que los beneficios aumentaran los últimos años.

Pero aún conociéndole como le conocía Marron deseaba egoístamente que le hubiera concedido un ratito aquella tarde para compartir con él aquel secreto. «Podría haberme llamado él...», pensó.

Y en lugar de él y Trunks entrando en su estudio, estaba Mai caminando junto al Briefs. Y el ambiente no podía ser más incómodo.

Marron encendió las luces y les guió por los pasillos hasta llegar al estudio de trabajo propiamente dicho, la estancia donde Marron pintaba.

El aroma a óleo fresco les envolvió en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Adelante. Podéis mirar cuanto queráis, están todos apoyados en la pared… Perdonad el desorden —se disculpó, antes de retirar del suelo unos trapos raídos y una paleta de pintor que previamente había pasado por alto.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —dijo Mai, mientras Marron regresaba a su lado.

La rubia asintió evitando mirarla directamente.

—Sí… El "stage" en South Capital duró más tiempo del que esperaba —admitió.

—Ese _sensei_ tuyo te ha acaparado durante un año y medio, Marron. ¡Eso es explotación! —gruñó Trunks, en tono de broma.

Marron rió, y Trunks se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó hasta que su boca estuvo junto a su oreja.

—Ríes exactamente igual… —dijo, en un susurro que sólo fue audible para ellos dos.

Marron borró gradualmente la sonrisa. Se sintió incapaz de apartar la vista del azul de sus ojos y desposeída de la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie. Pero entonces la preciosa sonrisa de él se dirigió hacia Mai.

—La risa de Marron parece el sonido de unas campanillas. Siempre ha reído igual, desde niña. ¡Ji ji ji ji! —la imitó.

Mai sonrió y continuó paseando la mirada por la estancia, sin hacerle demasiado caso a la broma bienintencionada de Trunks.

Pero Marron se quedó inmóvil. Era cierto. Seguía siendo igual, la misma niña. Así la había visto siempre él y así la vería siempre. Infantil, adorable… Jamás mujer, jamás deseable.

Suspiró y se forzó a reaccionar. Depositó la paleta de pintor sobre un tablero repleto de pastillas de acuarela y los miró furtivamente. La pareja paseaba lentamente, admirando las pinturas de Marron, comentando entre ellos, de vez en cuando, alguna frase gentil y tomándose de la mano.

Eran perfectos. A pesar de todas las excentricidades que caracterizaban a Mai y del fuerte carácter del que hacía gala, sobretodo con Trunks; a pesar de las continuas travesuras de él y comentarios desprovistos de vergüenza pronunciados con toda la intención de provocarle a Mai un terrible bochorno, nada borraba el aura de perfección que irradiaban. Podía verla en todos los gestos. En los tímidos roces de hombros, en las miradas duras y ceñudas de ella a él, en las sonrisas maliciosas de él a ella y los ojos de ambos observándose, idolatrándose.

Una leve sensación de _déjà vu_ la azotó. A Marron le parecía estar contemplándolos durante sus primeros meses de noviazgo, cuando la relación de ambos se hacía fuerte. Y recordó aquel beso del que fue testigo.

Por aquel entonces Marron estaba en sus diecisiete y Mai había regresado después de pasar algunos años recorriendo el mundo en compañía de su inseparable banda: Pilaf y Shu. La rubia nunca supo qué llevó a Mai a regresar, tan sólo era consciente de que cuando reapareció en la Corporación su propio corazón comenzó a resquebrajarse.

No era que Mai le cayera mal; sabía que la morena no intervino en la decisión final de Trunks de lanzarse a pedirle una cita. Ella no se interpuso entre Marron y Trunks porque, realmente, jamás hubo relación en la que interponerse: Marron nunca tuvo el valor de confesarle que le amaba desde que era una niña y él no mostró nunca por ella un interés diferente al amistoso. Eran tan diferentes y ella le sentía tan lejano, que jamás pensó siquiera en esa posibilidad.

Las cosas pasaron porque tenían que pasar. Y cuando las puertas al amor junto a él se cerraron para siempre Marron se resignó.

Pero, pese a esa resignación, Marron aún conservaba el pesar. Por las noches, cuando la nostalgia golpeaba fuerte, aún le atormentaban esos dos ojos azules, los únicos con los que había soñado en su vida. Aún se dejaba llevar por la melancolía porque la huella que Trunks había dejado en ella era complicada de borrar.

—¿Y aquél?

Marron salió de su ensimismamiento al ver que el dedo de Mai señalaba un lienzo enorme sobre un caballete y cubierto con una lona opaca.

—Ese… está aún sin terminar… Bueno, ¿qué… Qué os parece? —dijo Marron, una vez acabado el tour junto a la hilera de pinturas expuestas de forma desprolija.

Se hallaban delante del penúltimo lienzo, el que Marron consideraba su obra más potente: el mar embravecido, oscuro; el cielo tormentoso, gris; la espuma de las violentas olas salpicando por doquier y un barco velero escorado en la superficie y acuchillando el mar con su proa, implacable.

—¡Son preciosos, Marron! —dijo Mai, extasiada ante la pintura de aquel barco—. ¡Éste es mi favorito! En el castillo teníamos pinturas de marinas como ésta… —murmuró para sí. Luego volteó de repente y encaró a Marron—. ¿Venderán réplicas en láminas durante la exposición? ¡Me encantaría tener una tuya colgada en casa!

—Ehh… Creo que sí, venderán réplicas —dijo Marron, con una sonrisa tímida—. Gracias.

—¡No tienes por qué darlas! Trunks, ¿verdad que tendremos una lámina de Marron en casa?

Trunks, que había permanecido ajeno a lo que ambas conversaban, regresó de su fascinación y miró a Mai.

—¿No te parece muy azul?

La sangre se drenó del cuerpo de Marron. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la duda la invadió y la cerró rápidamente. Sus manos apretujaban aún el trapo de pintor, raído y manchado, mientras Trunks paseaba de nuevo frente a las demás pinturas.

—Marron, ¿te gusta el azul verdad? —insistió Trunks, los ojos claros entornados de nuevo delante del cuadro del barco.

«¿Si me gusta el...?»

La rubia miró las pinturas. Era lógico que eso hubiera llamado su atención, era un detalle fácilmente detectable. Pero no era por preferencias precisamente que usara ese color.

—Escoger una paleta de colores no tiene mucho que ver con los gustos —aclaró la rubia—. Al menos no en mi caso.

—¿No? —musitó él— ¿Entonces por qué lo usas tanto?

Volteó y clavó sus dos ojos azul mar sobre los celestes de Marron. Siempre había hecho igual, sin darse cuenta dirigía esa mirada empoderada hacia cualquiera: hacia Goten, hacia Mai, hacia Marron; pero ella se acobardaba, retrocedía.

¿Por qué usaba tanto el azul? La pregunta resonó una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Eso le preguntaba el poseedor de los ojos más azules del mundo en el que Marron habitaba? ¿Por qué era el azul el color que predominaba en todas las obras de arte de Jinzo?

¿En serio quería saberlo?

Ella jugueteó de nuevo con el borde de aquel trapo ruinoso, miró al suelo y, tras titubear un instante, alzó la vista. ¿Cómo podía explicarle la magnitud de algo así? ¿Cómo a él?

—Eh… ¿Has oído hablar de la sinestesia? —murmuró la rubia.

Esa palabra atrajo la atención de Mai, quien aún soñaba despierta delante de la pintura del barco.

—Eso es una pseudociencia, ¿no? —aventuró Trunks.

Pero al hacerlo miró a Mai en lugar de a Marron. Y los labios de Jinzo se abrieron para adelantarse a la respuesta de la morena.

—Bueno, hay quien ve olores o siente las formas geométricas que mira —explicó rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Mai asentir con convicción.

—Sí, sé de lo que hablas. Yo siempre he visto caras en los frontales de los coches —espetó.

Marron apartó algunos mechones lacios que acababan de escapar de su trenza y los colocó detrás de las orejas. No. Eso no era exactamente a lo que se refería…

—Bueno, tienes mucha imaginación si te ocurre eso —admitió, gentil—, pero la sinestesia no trata exactamente de…

—¿Qué dices, Mai? —la interrumpió Trunks. Al príncipe le había sorprendido la confesión de su novia tanto como a la misma Marron. La morena frunció el ceño y comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos.

—Los faros son los ojos y la rejilla del radiador es la boca —explicó, seria—. ¿El modelo nuevo que diseñaste? ¡Ese tiene cara de enfadado!

Trunks rió, sus ojos chispearon y el rostro de Marron se ensombreció.

Había presenciado el momento exacto en que sus cuadros habían dejado de existir para él.

Y a partir de aquel instante y durante el resto de la tarde, la conversación siguió por derroteros dispares y la oportunidad de Marron de explicarle a Trunks el motivo que la había empujado a reunirse con sus amigos después de no verse en dos años se difuminó como el humo al igual que la de confesarle el porqué de tanto azul.

Al verles tan joviales le pareció violento y fuera de lugar sacar a relucir algo así. No era un pensamiento feliz, precisamente. No era que deseara, simplemente, compartir su obra con ellos. No, había otro motivo detrás.

Ella les necesitaba, le hacía falta recomponer el rompecabezas esa noche. Quería su apoyo.

Pero Goten no estaba. Y al ver a Trunks y Mai interactuando, compartiendo ese vínculo tan fuerte incluso en medio de un tema de conversación tan raro como el de las caras en los coches, fue que se dio cuenta de que no, no podía confesar su inseguridad.

No a ellos, no a los enamorados felices.

No podía explicarles que tenía miedo de mostrar su arte a los demás, de ponerles nombre a esas pinturas porque lo sentía igual que clasificar sus terrores y abrir una ventana a su propia alma, y pensar en mostrarla la avergonzaba porque ella misma la percibía vacía.

Explicar que creía que esa exposición que se inauguraba en menos de un mes no estaba bien porque algo importante y desconocido faltaba, a pesar de que su _sensei_ le asegurara que no era así, le aterraba.

No podía explicarles que sentía tanto pánico que había estado a punto de cancelar esa exposición, la primera de su vida, dos veces. Y si al final lo hacía probablemente no tendría más oportunidades. Nunca más.

Había creído que confesar sus temores a Trunks y Goten le otorgaría la fuerza, la seguridad que le faltaba. Pero el rompecabezas que formaron de niños y de adolescentes ya no encajaba. Trunks estaba ya en un estadio diferente de su vida en el que, claramente, Marron no existía. Y Goten ni siquiera estaba presente.

Y ahora, admitir sus miedos ante esas dos personas que se complementaban hasta aquellos extremos y que no parecían poseer inseguridades, era demasiado vergonzante.

—No importa… —suspiró para sí, cuando la gruesa puerta de metal se cerró tras rechazar la invitación a cenar que le ofreció la pareja y despedirse de ellos con otro abrazo.

Regresó a la sala de trabajo y destapó el último cuadro de su colección, aquel que aún se hallaba en fase de boceto y que había decidido mantener cubierto por no estar acabado. El esqueleto, los entresijos de la obra del artista donde éste ocultaba sus secretos más inconfesables quedaron al descubierto.

Desde allí le miró la figura alámbrica aún de una mujer arrodillada en el suelo, postrada en actitud de sufrimiento.

Agarró el carboncillo y se dispuso a tirar unas cuantas líneas más, para probar si alguna de ellas le inspiraba algo diferente. Pero pronto abandonó el intento.

" _Ya no puedo más"_ , parecía transmitirle la mujer de su lienzo con aquella mirada y aquel gesto tan al borde de su propia resistencia, de alcanzar los límites que su ser era capaz de aguantar antes de partirse en dos.

Miró el resto de sus pinturas. Eran todas iguales: líneas lánguidas a pesar de la potencia de lo que en ellas había representado. Líneas tristes, decadentes, sin nombre. Vacías: así le parecían. Igual que ella misma.

«¿Por qué?», repitió en su mente, frustrada. Rascó violentamente su cabeza y la trenza se enmarañó sin remedio.

Si al menos Trunks hubiera ido solo, si hubiera podido explicárselo a él, a su amigo de la infancia, y oír en la intimidad su humilde opinión para cargarse un poco de aquella energía que derrochaba. La de él, su amor inconfesable, el hombre que más peso había tenido en su vida y aún seguía teniendo.

Él, la razón principal por la que el azul predominaba en todas sus obras.

Cubrió el boceto y lavó sus manos. Recogió sus enseres y se cambió de ropa.

Y más desanimada que nunca, Marron abandonó su estudio de pintura con una nube de pensamientos encontrados y una inseguridad creciente con cada paso que daba en la calle húmeda y tan desierta como su mismo ser.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Capítulo 2

**..::::..**

 **El color de las emociones**

 _Capítulo II_

 **..::::..**

 _El "Azul de Prusia" es una sustancia de color azul oscuro empleada a menudo como pigmento en pintura, que obtuvo su nombre en el siglo XVIII por ser el colorante empleado en la tinción de las telas de los uniformes militares prusianos. Actualmente es el nombre que muchas marcas utilizan para identificar una determinada tonalidad de azul que se utiliza en pintura artística._

* * *

Un insistente _bip bip bip_ la despertó a media mañana. Había pasado la noche anterior mirando la televisión en compañía de una botella de tónica y una de ginebra, ambas de litro, y el zumbido que escuchaba en su mesita de noche le taladraba ahora los oídos como una broca.

Tanteó en búsqueda del despertador y pulsó el botón varias veces sin lograr que el horripilante sonido cesara. Y cuando alzó la despeinada cabeza y enfocó la visión hacia su mano se dio cuenta de que lo que sonaba no era su despertador sino su teléfono. Y por el incesante tono de llamada sabía perfectamente quién había del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola papá —graznó.

— _¿Marron?_ —preguntó la robotizada voz de Krilin— _¿Estás resfriada? ¿Te encuentras bien? Deberías estar quedándote en casa, ¿qué sentido tiene vivir de alquiler estando en la misma ciudad que nosotros?_

—Mmnh… Estoy bien, papá. Estaba durmiendo aún —confesó ella. El tema de la monumental resaca se lo guardó para sí misma, su padre no necesitaba esa información para nada.

Se envolvió en la sábana y se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón con los ojos cerrados.

— _¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_ —preguntó el policía.

—Ehh… —alejó el teléfono para mirar la pantalla con un solo ojo— jueves —respondió, convencida.

— _Sí, y también es el cumpleaños de Chichi. ¿Lo habías olvidado?_

—No… —mintió Marron.

Se le había pasado completamente. Esa noche la señora Son celebraba una fiesta en su casa junto a sus amigos. No faltaría la comida en cantidades industriales y sólo el hecho de pensar en ello ya le daba náuseas.

— _¡Menos mal!_ —suspiró su padre.

Krilin siempre creía a pies juntillas cualquier cosa que Marron dijera, y esto hacía que las pocas veces que ella se veía obligada a mentir con la intención de evitarle preocupaciones se sintiera de la peor calaña del mundo.

—No te preocupes, estaré allí puntual —dijo la chica, y sonrió a pesar de que su papá no podía verla. Oyó la voz de su madre hablando de fondo.

— _¿No prefieres que te pasemos a buscar?_ —ofreció entonces Krilin. Marron entendió que de eso se trataba lo que Dieciocho decía— _Podríamos ir todos juntos._

—No hace falta, papá. Además tengo que alistar algunas cosas en el estudio aún, se me está acabando el "azul prusia"...

— _Te exiges mucho, hija. Deberías tomártelo con más calma._

Ella soltó una risa estúpida por la nariz. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo! Pero el encuentro dos días antes con Trunks y Mai aún la había dejado peor.

—Lo haré, papá. No te preocupes —no podía decirle otra cosa al hombre que más había sacrificado por ella.

Marron soltó el teléfono sobre la mesita tras intercambiar una despedida con Krilin y suspiró. A pesar de su intención de dejarse engullir por las sábanas aquel día, no tenía más remedio que salir de la cama y comenzar a prepararse. Además del asunto del inventario de pintura debía encargarse de comprar un regalo para la señora Son y el mediodía ya estaba cerca.

Finalmente venció a la pereza; se duchó, vistió y maquilló lo mejor que pudo para ocultar las evidencias de la noche de poco dormir y mucho beber, y se miró ante el espejo. Por más que intentara darse un aspecto menos aniñado sus facciones la traicionaban. La herencia de su madre era demasiado fuerte en la muchacha rubia, no en vano Dieciocho aún aparentaba una jovencita de no más de veinte. Además la trenza floja a un lado de la cabeza con la que Marron acostumbraba a peinarse no ayudaba nada.

Su paso por el estudio fue breve. La visión de tres tubos de "azul prusia" estrujados al máximo y desechados sobre el tablero de trabajo; una rápida inspección a su cuadro en alambres, la consecuente negación física y mental al verlo, y el rechazo hacia el resto de su obra que completaba esa negación; y, por último, la posterior sensación de vacío, de discordancia, de escasez, de insuficiencia.

Resopló incontables veces en su camino hacia la librería más cercana donde había decidido comprar un libro muy completo de cocina escrito por uno de los chefs más reconocidos del país. Creía que sería un buen regalo para Chichi y quizá ir de compras la ayudaría a despejarse un poco.

Y una vez lo tuvo en su poder, sacó de una cápsula el pequeño aerojet que poseía y puso rumbo a las Montañas Paoz.

Y sólo entonces, cuando el silencio y las nubes la rodearon, fue que cayó en la cuenta de que esa noche iba a encontrarse con todos, con Goten, con Trunks… Y también con Mai. El tándem de la pareja era indivisible desde que habían fijado fecha para casarse.

Masajeó su sien y se prometió a sí misma no quedarse mucho rato. Charlaría con ellos, por supuesto, pero trataría de estar cerca de Goten aunque debía evitar pedirle explicaciones de porqué no la avisó personalmente para decirle que no iría a ver sus lienzos, sobretodo porque ella misma no había tenido la iniciativa de llamarle por teléfono para preguntarle. Marron no tenía su nuevo número y para conseguirlo tenía que pedírselo a Trunks.

Evitaría sacar el tema en general de su exposición y, si alguien lo hacía por ella (no tenía dudas de que ese alguien iba a ser su padre), Marron sonreiría y respondería sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Asintió con convicción después de marcarse todas esas directrices. Pero la seguridad en sí misma era la asignatura pendiente de Jinzo que más disgustos le había reportado siempre.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. Capítulo 3

**..::::..**

 **El color de las emociones**

 _Capítulo III_

 **..::::..**

* * *

Golpeó la puerta tres veces y aguardó. Aspiró profundamente y se dejó embriagar por el aroma a bosque que la rodeaba, a pinos, a hierba recién cortada… El aire estaba limpio, sin mácula, y la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que sentía le traía recuerdos de su infancia, de todas las veces que asistió a una fiesta de pijamas en aquella casa junto a Trunks y Goten.

Oyó una voz muy conocida del otro lado, acercándose. Con el mismo matiz jovial, la misma gravedad y esa alegría que irradiaba por cada poro de su piel.

Sin darse cuenta, y antes siquiera de tenerle cara a cara, Marron ya sonreía.

La puerta se abrió y Goten la miró, feliz. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, aunque más maduro, bastante más; la piel bronceada y curtida por el sol y el cabello negro desordenado de forma imposible.

Sus ojos como el azabache se entrecerraron al sonreír de aquel modo que le caracterizaba.

Tenerle delante, contemplarle después de tanto, era casi como un sueño.

—Trunks no tiene ni idea —dijo Goten. Marron frunció el ceño, sin comprender—. Me ha dicho que estás igual de bonita y… No tiene ni idea de lo que habla.

Las últimas palabras se transformaron en un murmullo y Marron prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos. La risa de ambos inundó el pequeño zaguán y Goten se separó de ella para atrapar su rostro y escrutar cada rasgo de este.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, molesta y divertida a partes iguales. Era el mismo de siempre: un niño grande.

—Mirar dónde está mi pequeña Marron, porque tú no eres ella.

—¡Goten! —le reprendió ella. Una palmada leve en un brazo y de nuevo más risas—. ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

—¿Qué tonterías? —dijo él, torciendo el gesto en una exagerada mueca de incomprensión—. Ya verás cuando te vean todos —murmuró.

Sus ojos tan negros y expresivos como Marron podía recordar la observaron detenidamente, y ella se aferró aún más fuerte a su jersey. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Acababa de reconocer algo muy parecido al orgullo tanto en la mirada como en la voz de Goten. Y después de tantos días rebozándose en su propia mediocridad ésto la acababa de desarmar.

Permaneció con la frente apoyada en su pecho sin osar alzar la vista hasta que Goten la llamó.

—Marron… ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió despacio y en silencio. Se forzó a mirarle como si nada ocurriera y sonrió.

Él rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la guió hacia el interior de la casa. Y Marron tuvo tiempo de recobrarse y sus mejillas de regresar a la tonalidad rosa pálido acostumbrado.

—Tus padres llegaron hace un rato —explicó él, mientras avanzaban hacia el salón—. Cuando no te vi con ellos creí que no vendrías… —confesó.

—Tenía trabajo que acabar —se apresuró a excusarse Marron. Le había parecido notar un deje de tristeza en su voz—. La verdad es que he estado enterrada en trabajo desde que regresé.

—¿Con las pinturas azules? —Goten recibió la mirada incrédula de Marron con una sonrisa inocente. Los pasos de ambos se detuvieron—. Trunks me habló de ellas. Bueno más bien oí a Mai hablar de ellas de fondo el día que él me llamó. No paraba de mencionar un cuadro tuyo de un velero. Estaba emocionada —Marron sonrió tristemente y suspiró—. Ese día… Siento no haber podido avisarte yo mismo, Marron. Pero perdí el teléfono… en un lodazal… —musitó él, avergonzado. Y se rascó la cabeza en aquel inconfundible gesto de nerviosismo que hacía desde niño.

—¿En un lodazal? —repitió ella.

¿Cómo podía perder alguien un teléfono en un lodazal?

—Verás, con las tormentas de los últimos días tuvimos que colocar las lonas plásticas sobre las plantas de fresas y, además, estamos construyendo un establo nuevo pero aún no está listo así que tuvimos que resguardar los terneros recién nacidos. Y mientras lo hacíamos otros se escaparon. Al último de ellos no lo encontré hasta la madrugada… Ehhh... —Goten miró a Marron y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando atropelladamente—. El teléfono se me cayó en algún lugar entre los campos de fresas, los establos y la zanja donde se coló ese ternero, no sé dónde exactamente, así que...

Marron contuvo la risa.

—Pero a Trunks sí le llamaste —dijo, algo enojada. Y calló inmediatamente. Acababa de faltar a su propia palabra de no mentar el hecho de que Goten no la había contactado. Y había sonado feo, rencoroso.

—Ya —admitió él—, es que el de Trunks es el único número que recuerdo de memoria: tiene el mismo desde hace años. Y hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos tú y yo que…

—Oh… —musitó ella, comprendiendo—. No importa, está bien —aseguró.

La conversación se estaba volviendo incómoda y Marron trató de esquivarla. Pero Goten la miró de frente.

—No, no está bien… —insistió él. Tenía la seriedad plasmada en el rostro—. De verdad quería ir, Marron. Quería ver tus pinturas azules.

Y lo confesó con tanto pesar que a Marron se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

—No… No te preocupes, Goten. No valen tanto la pena.

—Para mí si la valen, porque son tuyas.

Se miraron durante unos segundos a medio camino entre la incomodidad y la ternura. Y el silencio les envolvió de un modo distinto.

—Ejem —Goten fue quien rompió el contacto visual y reemprendió el camino, arrastrándola junto a él de la mano—. Ahora hay otro baño aquí —explicó—. Y esto es un armario...

Ella asentía y observaba. Y a la vez espiaba su perfil. Sonrió al reconocer el modo nervioso en que Goten movía los ojos, centrando su atención indistintamente en las paredes, el suelo, las puertas, cuando quería huir de algo que le avergonzaba, lamentándose de no poder esconder la cabeza como las avestruces.

Se aferró a su mano y suspiró. Observó el pasillo de la casa. Recordaba cada rincón de ésta y, pese a los cambios y remodelaciones, estaba todo igual y se respiraba el mismo aroma delicioso de la cocina de Chichi.

Al fin entraron en el salón. Allí estaba casi la mitad de los habituales a tales celebraciones, excepto los de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma ya avisó que un par de reuniones le impedirían acudir a la hora acordada.

Pero los demás estaban todos y cuando Marron se adentró en la estancia se sucedieron a su alrededor los saludos, los gritos de alegría, los abrazos.

Se sentía bien respirar el mismo ambiente de años atrás a pesar de que el tiempo hubiera pasado para todos. Goku, que había estado enfrascado en una conversación con su padre, lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que le vio y saludó a Marron con un efusivo abrazo que casi la dejó sin respiración. Goten acudió raudo a su rescate y la apartó de los entrañables pero pétreos brazos del tío Goku, que no entendía cómo podía la pintura artística mantener alejada a Marron del resto del mundo.

—¡Además, te noto débil! —confesó el saiyajin—. Deberías retomar tus entrenamientos.

—Papá… Marron no entrena desde los doce años —le recordó Goten, avergonzado.

Y la miró con culpabilidad. Pero ella le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

Goten recordaba perfectamente por qué Marron dejó de entrenar con ellos. Un día, de niña, mientras entrenaba junto a Trunks y Goten, pasó varias horas sin poder bajar de la rama de un árbol tras conseguir dominar el _ki_ para flotar hasta ella. Cuando Chichi les llamó para comer, pensó, al no verla, que la habían ido a recoger y no le dio más importancia, y el hambre voraz de Trunks y el despiste de Goten fueron los culpables de que ninguno de los dos recordara a Marron hasta bien entrada la tarde. La encontraron finalmente hecha un mar de lágrimas y nunca, jamás volvió a intentar volar.

—Sí entreno, tío Goku. Pero no a vuestro nivel —confesó ella, aunque dudaba que Goku o Goten consideraran válido como entrenamiento el yoga que practicaba tres veces por semana.

—¡Marron!

El grito la hizo encogerse. Oyó unos pasos atravesar el salón a toda prisa y delante de sí, vio el gesto inequívoco que Goten hacía con las cejas para indicar "peligro". Y, sin tiempo a reaccionar, se vio volteada a la fuerza.

La férrea energía de Chichi la mantuvo sujeta por los hombros mientras la observaba con gruesos lagrimones en los ojos. Con el cabello negro como la noche recogido en un perfecto y redondo moño en su coronilla, vistiendo una _yukata_ preciosa y conservando una figura envidiable, Chichi era la descripción gráfica de la expresión "madurar maravillosamente".

—Feliz cumpleaños, tía Chichi —dijo Marron.

La señora Son la abrazó como si se tratara de su hija perdida y recibió su regalo de inmediato. Y la mujer volvió a llorar, emocionada, al descubrir un ejemplar del libro que, casualmente, deseaba tener.

—¡Gracias, hermosa! Marron, querida, ¡tú siempre has sido tan linda!

De nuevo fue estrujada por la tía Chichi e interrogada por ella acerca de si se alimentaba y dormía bien, antes de ser liberada y tener la oportunidad de saludar a cada uno de los presentes.

Y mientras lo hacía tenía la sensación de que había viajado en el tiempo diez años atrás.

Su madre emergió de la cocina portando dos bandejas repletas de comida en perfecto equilibrio, con expresión de amargura en el rostro y seguida de cerca por el abuelo Roshi. "No puedo con este viejo", fue lo que Dieciocho susurró en su oído cuando se acercó a besarla.

A un lado del salón, Yamcha lucía algunas canas pero conservaba su aspecto imponente y arrebatador. Hablando animadamente con él estaba Gohan, que apenas había cambiado. Videl llevaba ahora el cabello más largo y, como siempre, destacaban en su blanquísimo rostro aquellos preciosos ojos azules que poseía.

Pan era ahora una adolescente hermosa de catorce años, algo marimacho, que destilaba carisma y poca paciencia en cada gesto.

Tanto Ox-Satan como Mister Satan parecían haber sufrido un poco más el paso del tiempo. El primero reía ante un chiste propio y el segundo correspondía a esa risa con otra forzada y por educación.

Y la velada transcurrió de forma amena, recordando viejos tiempos y charlando animadamente de múltiples temas, hasta que salió el de su estancia en South Capital aprendiendo de la mano de uno de los artistas mejor valorados de la actualidad y, como no, también el tema de su exposición, algo que ella sabía que no podría eludir. Y, tal como había planeado que haría, sonrió durante toda la conversación y habló sin entrar en detalles.

Y mientras lo hacía, Marron tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observada. Era muy extraño, una percepción poco tranquilizadora y, mientras duró, temió que alguien pudiera detectar los miedos que la asaltaban respecto a su trabajo.

Casi a las diez de la noche llegaron Bulma, Vegeta y Bra, que corrió a refugiarse junto a Pan en una habitación aparte. Pero Trunks y Mai no estaban con ellos y, según Bulma, no vendrían. A él le había resultado imposible librarse de su trabajo. Estaban ultimando los preparativos para la presentación de un nuevo prototipo y las cosas parecían haberse complicado.

«El modelo "cara de enfadado"», pensó Marron. El puesto de Trunks en la compañía de su madre era demasiado importante.

La rubia frunció el ceño levemente y se sirvió un poco de soda. La engulló de un trago, tenía sed. Se le había secado la boca al haber pasado la última hora temiendo el momento de encontrarse de nuevo con él y ahora no sabía si era más fuerte la decepción de no haberlo hecho o el alivio.

A su alrededor la conversación se avivó una vez Bulma comenzó a charlar, pero Marron aún conservaba esa sensación incómoda de sentirse observada.

Y justo cuando dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa una mano la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones.

—Ven.

Sólo oyó esa palabra en un murmullo ronco: "ven". Reconoció la voz y no necesitó responderle nada.

Veía la espalda de Goten caminando delante de ella con su muñeca sujeta firmemente. Y sólo la soltó cuando ambos se hallaron dentro del antiguo dormitorio de él. Pero allí ya no había nada de lo que Goten poseyó años atrás. Ahora era un dormitorio simple, funcional y desprovisto de carácter.

Ya no era el dormitorio de Goten.

Él la sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando habló en tono severo, a su espalda.

—Lo sospeché cuando Trunks me habló de tus cuadros, de que te comportabas de forma rara. De que no parecías una artista apasionada por cuyo trabajo se hubiera interesado una galería de arte. De que todo era… azul —dijo él. Los ojos negros a dos palmos de distancia destruyendo el muro que Marron había construido con tanto ahínco para esa noche.

—¿De qué hablas? —musitó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Goten vaciló unos segundos, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, su vista se movió rápidamente por la estancia, hasta regresar al rostro de Marron.

—Tienes depresión.

Lo que sintió Marron a continuación fue algo muy parecido a sumergirse de golpe en un lago de agua congelada. El riego sanguíneo se detuvo en sus venas y no fue capaz de dejar de mirar, asombrada, esos dos ojos negros tan dulces y a su poseedor aparentemente despistado pero muy, muy, muy sagaz. Demasiado.

La había desenmascarado con sólo pasar con ella unas cuantas horas.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo sé? —terminó de preguntar él. Ella asintió, y sus pómulos se tiñeron del mismo tono que una cereza madura—. A mí no puedes guardarme secretos —sonrió él—. Te conozco demasiado bien.

Ella se derrumbó en la cama que una vez fue de Goten y enterró la cara en las manos.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Marron llevaba años luchando con los altibajos emocionales. Era una persona altamente sensitiva y todo la afectaba en mayor magnitud. Sobretodo, obviamente, los sucesos o pensamientos tristes. Estos le significaban un hoyo del que se le hacía complicado salir, hasta el punto de adentrarla casi en la depresión. Y sí, en aquel momento de su vida, a pesar de la oportunidad que se le había presentado profesionalmente, del apoyo artístico de su mentor, de la confianza que le profesaban sus padres, Marron estaba hundida. La autoexigencia y el inconformismo con su propio trabajo, el no sentirse nunca satisfecha, ni orgullosa, ni segura de lo que hacía, se le hacía una montaña infranqueable.

—Es que… —musitó Marron. No quería que él la viera llorar, pero las lágrimas caían como torrentes y ya no podía parar—. Me… me falta…

Respiró profundamente y apartó las manos para abanicarse con ellas. Si lloraba acabaría con su maquillaje y todos se darían cuenta enseguida de lo que ocurría. No, eso no podía suceder. No podía preocupar a sus padres.

Él se arrodilló delante y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. Tenía las manos ásperas.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo, en un susurro grave—. No te escapes.

Sonrió dulcemente y abandonó la habitación. Marron se quedó estática.

El efecto que Goten tenía sobre ella era demoledor. Ante él no se atrevía a refutar nada, no había caso. Era tal como le había explicado: a él no podía guardarle secretos.

Siempre había sido así. De los tres amigos, quien poseía la personalidad más arrolladora era Trunks. El de ojos azules arrasaba donde quiera que estuviera pero, en cambio, carecía del nivel de percepción que Goten sí poseía. Y cuando Marron estaba triste, quien lo notaba era él: Goten, no Trunks

Y ella sólo había vivido para el azul de unos ojos que no la veían, que jamás la habían contemplado.

No era tristeza lo que sentía en aquel instante. Era rabia, era reproche, era una mezcla de emociones tóxicas que la envenenaban desde hacía años y de las que no se recuperaba, y la sensibilidad de Marron se había visto afectada. Pero su talento había salido a flote plasmando esa toxicidad. Toda esa culpa, todo ese odio que sentía hacia ella misma por no haber sido nunca capaz de alzarse delante de él y obligarle a mirarla se desbordaba a través de los pinceles, y la frase que creyó oír gritar a la mujer alámbrica de su lienzo aún por terminar: " _ya no puedo más_ " era la misma que resonaba en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo y Marron luchaba por silenciar, por ignorar.

De ahí venía el azul. Maldita sinestesia...

Cuando Goten regresó la encontró desecha. Las rodillas encogidas sobre la cama, abrazadas, y el rostro oculto en ellas y tras los cabellos sueltos de aquella trenza despeinada.

—No falla, llega Bulma y el alcohol aumenta en las bebidas —murmuró— Vámonos de aquí —le oyó susurrar muy cerca de su oído.

Ella le miró, consciente del aspecto horroroso que debían tener sus párpados hinchados y su delineado destruido. Pero la dulzura de la expresión de Goten la hizo olvidar todo esto.

Tomó su mano y se dejó arrastrar hasta la ventana.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con voz tomada.

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa —respondió él. Abrió la ventana y, abrazados, abandonaron la casa—. Les he dejado una nota pero creo que mi padre, tu padre y Vegeta ya saben lo que estamos haciendo —confesó, divertido— Eran los únicos que estaban sobrios.

Como en los viejos tiempos Marron se aferró a su cuello y flotaron juntos hacia la negrura de la noche, tan distinta en las montañas Paoz, tan aisladas del resto del mundo. Tan lejos de la angustia que la consumía.

El vuelo no duró mucho. A menos de tres kilómetros de allí había una pequeña casita de formas esféricas y de una sola planta, tan sólo un poco más grande que la cabaña en la que Goku vivió con el abuelo Gohan y que ahora era un santuario.

Aterrizaron frente a la puerta y Goten rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con un juego de llaves. La abrió y prendió la luz.

—Adelante —dijo amablemente, y se hizo a un lado para despejar el camino de Marron.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. Capítulo 4

**..::::..**

 **El color de las emociones**

 _Capítulo IV_

 **..::::..**

* * *

—Adelante —dijo amablemente, y se hizo a un lado para despejar el camino de Marron.

Ella entró con paso inseguro y él sonrió tímidamente.

La puerta se abría directamente a un salón con una cocina en el mismo ambiente. Junto a la cocina había un arco que conducía a un pasillo y en éste, había tres puertas más, probablemente las habitaciones y el baño.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y se adentró aún más en el salón. Era un lugar pequeño y decorado de forma sencilla. Pero Marron reconocía los gustos de Goten en los colores, en los materiales, incluso en el estilo de los muebles.

—Es tu casa —le dijo.

Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Y el tono que utilizó hizo que Goten se llevara la mano a la cabeza para rascarse, nervioso.

—Las cosechas fueron buenas los últimos años. La compré hace cuatro meses. Perdona por el desorden, no esperaba recibir a nadie hoy... —pescó del sofá una sudadera mal puesta y la arrojó por el pasillo, acertando en el interior de la única habitación que tenía la puerta medio abierta. Luego fue al office y encendió una luz—. ¿Te apetece un té?

Pero Marron no respondió. En la pared blanca que unía el office con el pequeño comedor había un reloj que marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Y junto al _tic tac_ incesante había algo que acababa de atrapar su atención.

—Ese es…

Goten miró aquel punto mientras llenaba una tetera con agua y asintió.

—Lo pintaste tú cuando aún ibas a secundaria —explicó. Puso la tetera sobre el fuego y se cruzó de brazos—. Es lo que te quería mostrar.

Marron caminó hasta aquella pequeña pintura enmarcada de forma rústica. Después de tantos años aún recordaba perfectamente haberlo pintado. Reconocía sus trazos, pero…

—En aquel tiempo usabas el rojo, el amarillo, el naranja... —la tetera comenzó a humear—. Eras feliz —concluyó Goten. Ella volteó de golpe y abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero no logró hallar las palabras—. Siempre conservé esa pintura porque quería colgarla en mi propia casa si algún día lograba irme de casa de mis padres, y… ¡Mira!

La tetera silbó, Goten la retiró del fuego y preparó un té que sirvió en la mesa ratona, delante del sofá. Se sentó en éste y señaló el asiento junto a él. Marron se movió como un autómata hasta allí.

Se sentó junto a él, las rodillas casi tocándose, y tomó un sorbo de aquella infusión caliente.

—Es lo primero que veo cuando entro en la cocina para desayunar, y la luz del amanecer entra por esa ventana de allí —señaló con el pulgar a un ventanal a sus espaldas— y hace que los colores se vean más vivos. Es muy bonito. Pero yo no entiendo mucho —finalizó, de nuevo nervioso.

—Goten… —musitó ella. Él la miró tímidamente y sonrió.

—¿Sabes?, yo no sería capaz de vivir en la ciudad. Allí es todo demasiado gris —explicó, inocente—. Y tú… Marron —suspiró y volteó completamente hacia ella—. Si… si yo pudiera hacer lo que fuera, lo que estuviera en mi mano, para que volvieras a ser feliz como antes, lo haría. Pero no sé cómo… Yo… soy un torpe.

Ella no contuvo más las lágrimas. Las manos le temblaron al abandonar la taza sobre la mesa. Lloró y le abrazó. Se aferró a él con toda la fuerza que poseía sabiendo que ningún daño podía hacerle. Expulsó cada espina que su corazón mantenía clavada y enquistada, y drenó el veneno, la ponzoña de la inseguridad.

Se sentía despreciable porque, del mismo modo que Trunks no la veía a ella, Marron no había visto nunca a Goten. Y eso dolía mucho más que el mismo azul que la intoxicaba.

—Goten… —repitió entre sollozos.

Tan sólo eso podía hacer, decir su nombre una y otra vez. Nada más podía explicar, porque el dolor no se puede expresar adecuadamente si no es llorando. Y Marron lloró hasta consumir la última de sus lágrimas.

Consciente de que había mostrado mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, Marron se sintió apenada por Goten y se alejó de él eludiendo sus ojos, como un animalillo asustado.

—Shh, está bien —susurró él, gentil, y la atrapó nuevamente—. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites.

A pesar de que su cabeza le pedía enmascarar de inmediato todas esas emociones tormentosas que incomodaban a la sociedad que las veía y no entendía, Marron se permitió hundirse de nuevo en sus brazos. Escuchó su corazón, latiendo fuerte y lentamente.

El ritmo cardíaco de los híbridos de saiyajin. No recordaba el efecto calmante que tenía en ella y, abrazada a él, se sintió un poco más libre. Como si el grillete que arrastraba la enorme bola de acero de su melancolía se hubiera aflojado un poco tras haberla dañado durante muchos años.

¡Qué injusto para ella y qué injusto también para Goten!

Pero, a diferencia de Marron, él no se había dejado hundir. Él, que la había contemplado marchitarse con el paso de los años hasta ser un espectro triste de la muchacha jovial que pintaba en rojo y naranja, la había conservado en su memoria tal como siempre la había visto y se había aferrado a aquel cuadro, testigo vivo de que SÍ, Marron podía ser feliz, de que existían más perspectivas.

Cuando alzó la vista y le miró, vacía por fin de la angustia y sonrojada por la pena a más no poder, Marron reconoció DEVOCIÓN en sus ojos negros.

Amor, eso era. Potente como el antiguo fuego del Monte Frypan, aquel que no podía apagarse. Eso había sido siempre lo que había hecho brillar de aquel modo tan único los ojos oscuros de Goten cuando la miraban. Amor incondicional por Marron a pesar de toda la tristeza de ella y el tiempo transcurrido.

—Cuando te fuiste me sentí muy solo —susurró él—. Pero pensé que no contactar contigo era lo mejor para ti. Te habías ido a South Capital a atrapar tu sueño después de haber estado mucho tiempo decaída, y yo… Yo sólo era un lastre para ti, un residuo que te recordaba a Trunks. Así que creí que lo mejor para todos era separarnos y olvidarme de ti —la dulzura de Goten la abrazaba y Marron sentía el palpitar de su propio corazón siguiendo un ritmo más pausado—. Pero no lo conseguí.

Las manos de Marron se movieron sin pensar hasta el rostro de Goten. Le acarició, notó cómo él se inclinaba buscando su tacto y fue consciente del modo en que sus brazos la atrapaban: protegiéndola de todo mal. Para Goten no existía nada ni nadie en el mundo más precioso y especial que Marron y así había sido a pesar de la distancia.

—Cuando Trunks me habló de tus cuadros y de que a Mai le habían gustado tanto porque eran todos azules, supe que algo seguía estando mal —con los dedos apartó de los ojos de Marron un mechón rebelde y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, y ella sintió la aspereza y la calidez de aquellas manos otra vez.

Marron respiró profundamente y asintió. No podía negar algo que Goten había detectado en ella con la precisión de un radar. Pero esa iba a ser la primera vez que confesara en voz alta el agujero en que se hallaba hundida.

—Tienes razón, no he estado bien los últimos años. De hecho todo comenzó poco después de regalarte esa pintura —se detuvo y desvió la mirada a ningún punto en concreto. Una enorme tormenta había devastado su corazón el día que vio a Trunks y Mai besándose en uno de los pasillos de la Corporación, y Marron, con sólo diecisiete años por aquel entonces y una sensibilidad mayúscula, no poseía la suficiente madurez como para superarlo fácilmente. Una cosa llevó a otra, los problemas y las inseguridades se multiplicaron en diferentes campos, y pronto se vio arrastrada por la magnitud de su propia tristeza, como si de un torrente desbordado se tratara… Incluso las analogías que encontraba adecuadas para comparar sus sentires tenían que ver con el agua… Con el azul—. Y bueno… Es muy difícil de explicar —titubeó—. No lo he hablado nunca con nadie. Ni siquiera con mis padres.

Goten sonrió y retomó las caricias en su pómulo.

—Creo que te sobra azul, Marron.

Ella entornó los ojos y él alzó una ceja. Era una forma muy osada de decirlo, sí, pero Marron detectaba un doble sentido en las palabras de Goten: estaba utilizando los colores para no pronunciar nombres propios.

Goten sabía perfectamente qué presencia era la que ensombrecía la vida de Marron desde hacía años.

—Y quizá tengas también un problema de amplitud de miras —añadió.

—De amplitud de…

—A los terneros les pasa —explicó él—. Tienen un punto ciego justo delante que no son capaces de vislumbrar, pero está ahí. Aunque los terneros lo arreglan moviendo un poco la cabeza, así… —mientras se explicaba de aquella forma tan torpe, giró la cabeza de Marron a lado y lado hasta que ella explotó en risas—. La verdad es que eres un ternero muy bonito.

—¡Goten! —le reprendió ella.

Había reído con más franqueza en lo que llevaba de noche que en el último medio año. Y también había llorado con más quebranto.

Y se sentía mucho mejor. Con él a su lado, todo se veía distinto.

Le sacó de su vida años atrás sin darse cuenta o quizá expresamente, no estaba segura en aquel momento de porqué lo hizo. El caso era que Trunks, Goten y ella misma habían sido el rompecabezas que siempre encajaba, pero al aparecer Mai, fue la misma Marron quien impidió que las piezas que formaban ella y Goten continuaran haciéndolo sin Trunks.

Le había rechazado cruelmente porque le asociaba con Trunks y Goten era un hombre completamente distinto.

La estancia se había ido tiñendo de violeta con el transcurso de las horas. Luego éste dio paso al magenta y ahora, el rojo entraba a través de los ventanales y la línea del horizonte ardía como el fuego.

—¿Lo ves? —musitó él señalando la pintura.

Y Marron entendió.

No era tan sólo el cuadro. Todo el salón se salpicaba del rojo que prometía un nuevo día cargado de energía, de fuerza.

Y al mirarle después de comprenderlo, descubrió su perfil iluminado por esa misma luz. La línea perfecta de su nariz y su mandíbula. La sonrisa que le hacía entornar los ojos y el reflejo rojo en los dos ónix completamente negros que eran éstos. La percepción que Marron tenía de Goten era igual a lo que le inspiraba el color carmesí con el que pintó aquel cuadro, de niña: la esencia misma del optimismo, de la alegría.

¿Podía ser que aquel hombre sencillo, bondadoso, despistado y algo torpe, como él no se cansaba de definirse, poseyera la misma capacidad que ella para percibir más intensamente el mundo?

Y mientras aún valoraba esa posibilidad, él se inclinó hacia ella, atrapó su mentón en una caricia casi etérea y posó el sus labios el beso más dulce que Marron había recibido en toda su vida. Sus párpados se cerraron incapaces de resistir mientras el pulgar de él continuaba en aquella caricia apaciguadora sobre su pómulo.

Aquel beso lideró una sucesión de varios más, todos igual o más dulces que el primero, y ella se dejó llevar y, sin pensar, sin remordimientos, enmarcó el rostro de Goten entre las manos y le atrajo hacia sí. Y sólo cuando el grado de aquellos besos rozó el punto de no retorno y las bocas amenazaron con abrirse, Marron se apartó de él abruptamente.

—Goten… —jadeó, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado.

«No podemos», pensaba. No podía, más bien.

Frente contra frente, detuvo el impulso de él de besarla una vez; pero sucumbió al siguiente, y los dedos de Goten se entrelazaron en su cabello, suelto ya, mientras el roce tierno de sus labios se sucedía sin cesar .

Marron no entendía cómo había podido sobrevivir hasta entonces sin esos besos. Luchó lo mejor que pudo contra su irracionalidad y se separó de él otra vez.

—¿Qué…? —susurró él, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada fija en los de Marron.

—No puedo… —dijo ella.

Goten frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño mientras continuaba acariciándola. La respiración rápida y el rubor acusado en todo su rostro delató su frustración y, avergonzado, asintió y se retiró. Pero cuando se levantaba del sofá para establecer nuevos límites entre ambos, Marron le detuvo.

Debía aclararlo. Era necesario enfrentar la situación y sincerarse, por ella, por él y por todo lo que sentía.

—No, Goten, no lo entiendes —estrechó su mano fuertemente—. No se trata de no querer… Es que no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo permitir que seas un sustituto. No lo mereces. Tú… Tú… ¡Escúchame! —tironeó de su mano áspera hasta que tuvo los ojos de él de nuevo posados en los propios. Veía tristeza ahora en ellos, desánimo. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué era tan difícil hallar las palabras adecuadas? Marron ordenó rápidamente el torbellino de emociones que giraba en su cabeza y lo intentó otra vez— Sólo… Tan sólo dame un poco más de tiempo, déjame ver si puedo recuperarme y entonces, intentémoslo. Quiero estar bien por ti, Goten. No quiero que tú sufras lo que yo arrastro.

Goten no se sentó a su lado, pero atrapó las pequeñas manos de Marron entre las suyas antes de replicar.

—Pero, Marron. Apóyate en mí, por favor. Déjame ser tu fuerza —le rogó—. Al menos, déjame intentarlo. No me alejes de ti ahora...

Ella negó sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente de lado a lado. Si no era firme se dejaría amar por Goten y no estaba lista para ello.

—No. Necesito salir yo sola de este problema, lo necesito para demostrarme a mí misma que puedo hacerlo y, además, si no lo hago seré infeliz y no quiero que tú malinterpretes lo que me sucede y te culpes.

Frunció el ceño y se reprendió a sí misma su incapacidad de expresarse en palabras. Goten la vio morderse la uña del dedo pulgar, en claro gesto de hastío, y atrapó de nuevo aquella mano entre las suyas.

—Está bien, Marron —accedió, al final—. Pero si ves que no eres capaz, sólo dímelo. Ven a buscarme y yo le daré su merecido a ese maldito color azul.

La sonrisa regresó al rostro del Son, poseedora de la misma luz de siempre. Y en el instante en que la contempló Marron supo que sí, su corazón debía sanar.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	5. Capítulo 5

**..::::..**

 **El color de las emociones**

 _Capítulo V_

 **..::::..**

* * *

La vio marchar, resignado, recostado en el marco de la puerta de su casa. El aerojet despegó esa mañana después de compartir juntos un desayuno sencillo cuando el sol apenas hacía media hora que había salido. La vislumbró agitando el brazo hacia él, en gesto de despedida, mientras la nave se alzaba en el aire.

Con actitud derrotada se quedó de nuevo solo en su casa y miró el punto donde desapareció el aparato mientras el cielo cambiaba de tonalidad desde el naranja hasta el celeste. Hasta que, tras suspirar por quinta o sexta vez, decidió ponerse en marcha e iniciar la rutina del día. De todas formas, no iba a ser capaz de dormir.

¿Cómo hacerlo si no podía sacar de su cabeza su mirada, su sonrisa, y peor aún: el sabor de esos labios que tanto había anhelado en secreto?

Fue él quien recibió el aero-transporte de la compañía que recogía la leche de las granjas de la Montaña Paoz.

Fue él quien se encargó de clavar las tablas de una cuarta parte del tejado del establo a medio montar.

Y cuando al fin el trabajo se acabó y volvió a casa, Goten estaba tan agotado que se quedó dormido en el sofá, justo en el lugar donde él y Marron se habían besado.

Pasaron los días y no supo nada de ella. Y, una semana después de la tormenta en la que perdió su teléfono móvil, Goten recibió un terminal nuevo de su compañía de teléfono. Pero se habían confundido y le habían dado un número nuevo. Debería facilitarlo cuanto antes a todos sus contactos, aunque eso no sería un problema: Goten no tenía muchos. Lo malo era que sólo había un número que recordara de memoria: el de Trunks. Los de los demás debería irlos recopilando poco a poco.

Eso no tenía importancia realmente así que de inmediato llamó a Trunks y, tras oírle algunas anécdotas del trabajo, de Mai, e incluso de Bra y Vegeta, Goten se atrevió a pedirle el número de Marron y a soltar la gran pregunta:

—Oye, ¿sabes algo de ella?

— _¿De Marron? No. Pero oí a mi madre decir que está trabajando sin descanso en el estudio de arte, Krilin se lo explicó. Me parece que la exposición es a finales de esta semana así que, debe estar dejándose la vida_ —murmuró el Briefs.

Era cierto. Ella misma lo había comentado durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre. Si estaban tan ocupada lo mejor sería no llamarla para una estupidez tan enorme como darle su número de teléfono. Lo último que deseaba Goten era importunarla en su trabajo.

—Ya… Espero que no se exija demasiado… —replicó Goten—. Ya lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo… —susurró.

— _¿Qué dices? No te oigo bien._

—Oh, nada. Mi madre dice que me llaman los intermediarios —mintió—. ¡Un gusto hablar contigo Trunks! Cuídate.

— _¡Tú igual!_

Cortó la llamada sin sentir remordimiento por el pequeño embuste que le acababa de soltar a su mejor amigo. Ningún intermediario le había llamado y ni siquiera estaba en casa de sus padres. Pero Goten no podía mantener por mucho tiempo una conversación con Trunks acerca de Marron sin que este sospechara que sucedía algo. No ahora que la había besado y sus sentimientos hacia ella no solo se habían avivado sino que se habían multiplicado por cien mil.

Trunks era zorro viejo y no iba a tardar en hacerle confesar todo si detectaba en Goten cualquier anomalía, por pequeña que fuera. Y la detectaría, de eso estaba seguro. Y Goten sabía que no tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente para resistir la obstinación de su amigo cuando se proponía averiguar lo que fuera. Por eso quería limitar con él hasta las conversaciones.

Y es que Goten no tenía intención alguna de compartirle nada de lo ocurrido con Marron. Se sentía demasiado especial de haber llamado al fin la atención de ella, tanto que quería reservarse para sí esa sensación, egoístamente.

Guardarle un secreto de ese calibre a su mejor amigo era algo inusual en él, pero si se trataba de Marron, Goten estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Además ella no estaba bien y consideraba una falta de respeto compartir con otra persona lo que a ella le había costado tanto expresar.

Quería a Marron para él. Todo cuanto tuviera que ver con Marron le pertenecía, ahora, sólo a él.

Trunks jamás la había visto como él la veía. Y ahora ella comenzaba a verle a él.

Pero a pesar de que la promesa de Marron respecto a una posible relación entre ambos le había llenado de esperanza, la incertidumbre, la espera y el retenerse de llamarla hicieron estragos en él, y a mediados de aquella semana Goten se subía por las paredes.

Un día que estaba en casa de sus padres ayudando a Chichi con una plaga de pulgones, recibió una llamada inesperada al teléfono de sus padres.

—¡GOTEEEEN!

El alarido de Chichi podía oírse hasta el más recóndito lugar de las montañas que rodeaban la casa. Después de compartir su vida con Goku la antigua guerrera tenía experiencia para hacerse oír en cualquier situación.

—¿QUÉ? —respondió él en un volumen similar, desde el huerto.

—¡Tienes a Marron al teléfono!

No respondió. Se sacó los guantes a la velocidad del rayo, los lanzó por encima de su cabeza, saltó la valla y corrió hasta la casa, donde Chichi le recibió con una mirada atónita de verle entrar con tal ímpetu. Le arrebató a su madre el teléfono de las manos y se apresuró a atender la llamada.

—¿Marron? —no sabía si había sonado demasiado urgente por la carrera que se acababa de dar o por el ansia de oírla al fin, pero una risita tímida del otro lado de la línea le confirmó que sí, había sonado raro.

— _Hola_.

—Hola, preciosa —Goten dio una ojeada a su alrededor para localizar a su madre y suspiró aliviado al no hallarla en la estancia. Ese "preciosa" que acababa de pronunciar sin darse cuenta le habría costado el sometimiento a un tercer grado aún más estricto que cualquiera que pudiera hacerle Trunks. Pero al escuchar a Marron reír de nuevo olvidó a su madre, a Trunks y los interrogatorios.

— _¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? ¿Prefieres que te llame más tarde?_

—¡No! Está bien… Ahora, es que... estoy un poco nervioso —confesó. Se rascó la cabeza y oyó un suspiro de ella.

— _Yo también_ …

—Ah, ¿sí?

— _Sí… Goten, te llamo para decirte que este viernes se inaugura la exposición y… Quiero que vengas. No, necesito que vengas, que veas algo que sin ti no habría sido posible._

Goten se quedó mudo y sintió su cara arder.

— _He mandado unas invitaciones a casa de tus padres. Hay suficientes para todos… ¡Oh, pero nadie está obligado a venir si no lo desea, claro! Sería una alegría teneros a todos allá pero no quiero que la gente venga por obligación y… bueno… Estoy farfullando..._

—¡Marron! —la interrumpió él— Yo también quiero que oigas algo que necesito decirte… Es que si no lo hago voy a estallar. Dime, ¿podré esperarte después de la exposición?

Se hizo un silencio que para Goten resultó más denso que el cemento, pero al final, ella respondió.

— _C-claro_ —susurró, tímida. Y él emitió un suspiro aliviado—. _Pero, creo que aún no estoy lista del todo, Goten_ —confesó ella, adivinando lo que él deseaba decirle— _Aunque me parece que he dado un paso muy importante para estarlo así que, escucharé lo que tengas que decirme._

—¡Bien…! Nos veremos allí entonces.

— _¡Sí! ¡Gracias por asistir! Hasta entonces._

—Gracias a ti por invitarnos. ¡Suerte!

— _¡Gracias! Ehh… Adiós._

—¡Adiós!

Arrastró el botón rojo de la pantalla soltando a la vez un gruñido. No sabía quién de los dos era más torpe para finalizar llamadas.

Y para colmo se había olvidado de darle su nuevo número de teléfono.

Con torpe se quedaba corto...

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	6. Capítulo 6

**..::::..**

 **El color de las emociones**

 _Capítulo VI_

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _La_ _West Capital Royal Art Gallery_ _se complace en invitarle a la primera Exposición de las obras de_ _Marron Jinzo_ _, alumna destacada de la_ _Escuela Kuraki_ _:_

" **El color de las emociones"**

 _del viernes 6 de octubre al sábado 21 de octubre_

 _..._

Goten no dejaba de leer una y otra vez el texto de la invitación. Luego alzaba la vista y contemplaba el cartel publicitario que la galería de arte de West Capital había confeccionado para dar a conocer las obras de Marron. Una imagen azul, violeta, dramática era la que se destacaba tras las letras negras.

Suspiró nuevamente, nervioso. Consultó los horarios de apertura en la placa junto a la puerta, Exposiciones: de 16h a 19h. Golpeó su mano izquierda con la invitación varias veces, hasta que, de nuevo, volvió a leerla.

—¿Vas a parar ya o tengo que golpearte? —gruñó Trunks, junto a él.

—Perdón…

—Es ella quien va a exponer su trabajo, no tú.

—Bueno, yo estoy un poco nervioso también —se defendió Goten. No había nada que deseara más que todo fuera un éxito y el arte de Marron se reconociera. Pero Trunks le dirigió una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—¡Oh! Tienes ese miedo porque no has visto sus pinturas. Si hubieras venido el día que nos invitó, créeme que ahora estarías bien tranquilo —su tono sonó a medio camino entre la suficiencia y el reproche.

—Son una maravilla, Goten —afirmó entonces Mai, asomándose desde el otro lado de Trunks y sonriéndole—. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y golpeteó el suelo con la punta del pie hasta que, finalmente, la puerta de la galería de arte se abrió para dejarles pasar mientras uno de los guías recibía en el hall a los visitantes que aguardaban.

En el primer lugar de la hilera, Krilin dio un primer paso hacia la recepción aferrado a la mano de Dieciocho. Si había alguien allí más nervioso que Goten sólo podía ser el papá de Marron.

Todos los amigos de Marron no habían podido coincidir a la misma hora y el mismo día para visitar la galería pero Goten había reconocido y saludado ya en la hilera a Yamcha, a Krilin y Dieciocho, y a su hermano junto a Videl y Pan.

Pero, además de la de los amigos, el arte de Marron había llamado la atención de los aficionados porque la hilera llegaba hasta la esquina de la calle.

Cuando al fin entró, Goten notó una presión ardiente subiendo por su garganta. «Angustia», pensó para sí, reconociendo la sensación.

—Uff… —resopló y recibió la mirada reprobatoria de Trunks que rodó los ojos y se adentró en una de las salas, arrastrado por Mai.

Goten se quedó así solo en la primera de ellas, y dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Extrañado, vio que en los pequeños lienzos que colgaban de las paredes no predominaba el azul o el violeta, tal como Trunks le había asegurado.

Caminó hasta una de las paredes y se acercó aún más al ver en una de las pinturas un paisaje que él conocía a la perfección.

—La cascada del Valle de Pod… —musitó, para sí.

Ese era el lugar al que solían acudir de niños para jugar al escondite, pescar o tumbarse en la hierba y no hacer nada.

Lo contempló mientras los auxiliares daban breves explicaciones a los visitantes y aguzó el oído cuando oyó algo interesante.

—…Entre el realismo y el arte romántico, sí. Jinzo no tiene un objetivo concreto sobre el que pintar. Pueden ser objetos, personas, conceptos o paisajes. Pero la carga colorista siempre es muy potente. Estos fueron añadidos a última hora por la artista, creo que los trajeron ayer de su domicilio familiar. Son los más antiguos y se puede apreciar su inexperiencia en el trazo y la distribución y…

Goten frunció el ceño. De modo que no eran los últimos que había pintado, sino los primeros. Eso explicaba el porqué de la gama de colores. Esos los había pintado Marrón, probablemente, siendo adolescente, y el azul se distribuía equilibradamente junto al rojo, el naranja y el verde.

Todos los cuadros de aquella sala eran más pequeños y variados en color. Y los nombres que figuraban junto a cada uno, en un cartelito, mencionaban momentos agradables de su juventud: " _Vacaciones de verano"_ , " _Una tarde de sol_ ", " _Rosas en primavera_ "...

¿No se suponía que iba a presentar una colección de las pinturas que había creado bajo la influencia de su mentor?

No lo entendía.

Goten pasó a la siguiente sala, la más grande de las tres que poseía la pequeña galería de arte, y entonces sí, una sensación sobrecogedora de desasosiego le sacudió.

Allí no necesitaba oír la explicación de ningún guía. Todos los cuadros, todas las obras que estaban expuestas eran violetas o azules, oscuras. Tristes.

Paseó por delante de cada una de ellas, leyendo los rótulos que las acompañaban: " _Desamor_ ", " _Rechazo_ ", " _Pesar_ ", " _Tristeza_ ", " _Miedo_ ", " _Inseguridad_ ", " _Desprecio_ "... Así rezaban los títulos de las obras, cada uno más descorazonador que el anterior.

Llegó hasta el más grande de todos, uno situado en el centro de la sala. En él, el mar golpeaba violentamente el casco de un barco de madera escorado por la fuerza de las olas. El paisaje era nocturno y tanto en el cielo como en el mar se apreciaba una violencia que presagiaba un mal final para ese barco. Y aún así parecía querer resistir cortando con la proa la espuma del mar.

Era el cuadro que habían escogido como imagen para las invitaciones a la exposición. Y a la izquierda estaba su nombre.

" _Angustia_ _"_

Permaneció un rato delante, sin esbozar sonrisa alguna, sin prestar atención a las palabras de asombro y apreciación de la gente que se esparcía a su alrededor.

—Marron… —suspiró.

Lamentó cada una de las veces que no estuvo a su lado. Se sintió un miserable egoísta por no haber mantenido el contacto con ella, por haber ignorado que Marron estaba mal.

Su sensibilidad, la enorme percepción del mundo que poseía la habían empujado a transmitir, a gritar cada sensación negativa que la oprimía y, probablemente, nadie había acudido en su ayuda.

Sí, su arte estaba siendo reconocido pero… La gente sonreía y se admiraba de los trazos y no reparaba en lo rota que había estado esa alma mientras los pintaba.

Y Goten sentía la necesidad urgente de protegerla, de cuidarla. Y de hacerlo YA.

La buscó a su alrededor; entre la gente; en el hall, desde lejos… Pero no la veía. ¿Dónde debía estar?

Caminó hasta la tercera sala y, al entrar en ella, justo en frente vio una puerta abierta y una pequeña habitación habilitada para atender a los medios donde Marron, sentada elegantemente junto a un hombre de cabello largo y canoso, hablaba con un periodista.

Sonrió, aliviado. ¡Por fin la encontraba!

Sonrió al divisar su gesticular nervioso con las manos y la búsqueda de la mirada aprobatoria de su mentor, el hombre del cabello blanco. Igual que cuando buscaba la opinión de él o la de Trunks siendo una niña. Habían muchas cosas de ella que no habían cambiado… Pero era necesario que otras sí lo hicieran.

Goten pensaba esto y la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro. Jugueteó con la invitación y pensó en si debía esperar para hablar con ella a que acabara la charla con el periodista o tener más paciencia y aguardar aún más a que la galería cerrara.

Lo que tenía que decirle cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

—¡Goten!

Trunks le sacó de su ensimismamiento al exigir su presencia con un grito y gestos impacientes desde el centro de la sala. Él y Mai estaban delante de la única pintura que se hallaba expuesta allí, en la misma pared en la que Goten se había recostado desgarbadamente tras localizar a Marron.

Se acercó a ellos y antes incluso de llegar, la visión de la obra le hizo detenerse.

" _Promesa_ _"_

—No parece pintado por la misma persona.

—Es sobrecogedor.

—Es… una maravilla.

La gente se agolpaba y murmuraba opiniones dispares frente a la última pintura de Marron, una de dimensiones superiores a las demás en la que ya no predominaba el azul o el violeta. Éste estaba presente tan sólo en una esquina inferior, abandonando la figura de una mujer desnuda y arrodillada que encaraba la potente luz del amanecer y daba la espalda a la noche. Y las tinieblas, representadas como espectros decadentes y rastreros, se retiraban sumisas, vencidas por el naranja despertar del nuevo día.

El despertar de la nueva vida de Marron. Esa era la promesa.

—Pero éste no estaba en su estudio el otro día… ¿O sí? ¿Te acuerdas de aquel cuadro que tenía tapado? —murmuraba Mai. La morena agarró la manga de su prometido y la agitó con violencia— ¡Trunks! Hay que buscar el tenderete de las láminas, quiero compr… ¡¿GOTEN?!

El bramido de Mai sobresaltó a Trunks y le forzó a mirar a su amigo al descubrir a su novia observándole como quien ve un fantasma.

Goten lloraba.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, acercándose a él y tapando su visión de "Promesa".

El de ojos negros rió y, al hacerlo, más lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Las limpió con el dorso de su mano, sin demasiado cuidado, y miró a Trunks.

—Mai tiene razón. ¡Esta pintura es la mejor de todas!

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	7. Epílogo

**..::::..**

 **El color de las emociones**

 _Epílogo_

 **..::::..**

* * *

Marron les observó asomada a la puerta de la sala de prensa, durante una pausa entre las dos entrevistas a las que debía atender esa mañana. Mientras su mentor charlaba animadamente con los reporteros que habían acudido a cubrir la noticia y que ya conocía de otras exposiciones, ella les miraba.

Mejor dicho: LE miraba.

Goten, Trunks y Mai estaban ante " _Promesa"_ y la atención de Marron no abandonaba su alta figura. Goten no se movía. Ella retorció sus manos al altura del pecho, rogando porque entendiera el significado.

Y sonrió.

Lo iba a entender. Tenía la certeza de que Goten poseía la percepción necesaria para leer entre líneas… o entre colores.

La misma noche que ella y Goten se besaron, en lugar de regresar a su casa, Marron puso rumbo al estudio de pintura. Allá comenzó a mezclar colores, destapó el cuadro de la mujer alámbrica y con el carboncillo se puso a marcar límites y trazar nuevas líneas. Estuvo trabajando en esa obra durante días sin apenas dormir o comer, temerosa de que la inspiración tan poderosa que la había sacudido junto a él la abandonara si se alejaba del lienzo.

Y a través de los pinceles y de cada trazo de daba, Marron se deshacía de la negrura, drenaba parte de esa depresión, de ese azul que, a pesar del esfuerzo, no sabía si sería capaz de eliminar del todo.

" _Promesa_ " era él, era Goten. Mientras lo pintaba experimentó su fuerza, su optimismo, su dulzura, su espíritu protector y paciente. Era el último cuadro, la obra que finalizaba un periodo azul de su vida, la que marcaba un cambio en su perspectiva, y la pieza que le había faltado a su triste exposición. Un pedacito de luz, un pequeño destello de esperanza después de tanto tiempo asomada al abismo. Así era él para Marron.

La pareja formada por Trunks y Mai se centró en su punto de visión entonces. Se sonreían y Mai parloteaba sin cesar, componiendo graciosas muecas que atraían la atención de Trunks.

Aunque Marron hubiera sido lo bastante valiente como para exponer sus sentimientos ante él y él la hubiera correspondido, no habría funcionado. Ahora lo entendía. Y no lo habría hecho porque Trunks no era capaz de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos apreciaban. No intuía, jamás se dejaba estremecer por el mundo. Y esa misma era la explicación de que Marron nunca fuera capaz de llegar a él.

Pero a Goten si había llegado porque él, a pesar de su sencillez y de su aparente carencia de carisma, de su torpeza, como él decía, poseía una sensibilidad fuera de lo común.

—¡Marron!

Les perdió de vista al verse engullida por los brazos de su padre. El héroe bajito la empujó hacia el interior de la sala y tras estrecharla la miró lleno de orgullo.

—Papá, mamá… —musitó ella.

Dieciocho era quien la abrazaba ahora. Y Marron olvidó todo y disfrutó de ese gesto del gigantesco amor que la androide le tenía y que tan difícil le resultó manifestar, en el pasado.

—Todo esto es… una maravilla, Marron —la aterciopelada voz de Dieciocho murmuró junto a su oído y Marron se aferró a su cintura como siempre había hecho.

—Mamá…

—¡No esperábamos para nada encontrar algo así! —confesó Krilin, sincero. Y recibió de inmediato una mirada heladora por parte de la androide—. ¡No! Quiero decir: estábamos seguros de que tus pinturas serían preciosas, hija; te hemos visto pintar y sabemos que tienes mucho talento, ¡pero no a este nivel!

—¿Por qué no nos enseñaste ninguno de tus cuadros antes de esta exposición? —preguntó Dieciocho. Marron sintió la potente mirada de hielo de su madre posada sobre sí misma y algo de reproche en sus palabras. Eludió sus ojos y calló—. Marron, ¿estás bien? Casi todas tus pinturas tienen nombres negativos…

¿Habría sido mucho pedir que su madre pasara por alto ese detalle? A pesar de ser un androide, la conexión que ella y Marron tenían siempre había sido muy profunda, y mamá había acertado de pleno.

Exponer y nombrar sus cuadros era para Marron ponerle nombre a un momento de su vida y mostrarlo ante el mundo depositándolo a merced de críticas de toda índole. Y aunque sabía que sus padres no la iban a juzgar por ello no dejaba de sentir vergüenza.

—Ahora ya está hecho, Dieciocho. Y a la gente le gusta. ¡Míralos! —exclamó Krilin.

Marron alzó la vista y recorrió la sala de " _Promesa_ ". Estaba llena de gente y todos parecían satisfechos. Ninguno se iba mostrando desagrado o incomodidad. Cerrar la exposición con ese cuadro, el último de todos y el más optimista, había sido un acierto.

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba ahora Goten? Hacía un momento le había visto parado delante de la pintura, por detrás del gentío.

Marron se soltó de la mano de su madre y se adentró en la sala, alzándose de puntillas para tratar de ver por encima de las cabezas. Pero no le veía.

—¿Marron? ¿A dónde vas?

Ignoró la llamada de Krilin y recorrió las salas de la galería buscando ávidamente, escudriñando entre el gentío. Allí localizó a Gohan y a Videl, pero ni rastro de Trunks, Mai o Goten.

Y cuando llegó al hall reconoció la gabardina militar de Mai justo abandonando la galería.

—¡Goten!

Le llamó a él en lugar de a Mai. Aún así la morena volteó. Sonrió con calidez y regresó sobre sus pasos estirando de la mano de Trunks que caminaba delante. Pero Goten no estaba con ellos.

—¡Marron! ¡Creía que no íbamos a tener la oportunidad de verte! —Mai estrechó las manos de la rubia— Estuvimos esperando un buen rato en la última sala para saludarte, pero como no salías pensamos que debías estar muy ocupada y no quisimos molestar —dijo esto mirando a Trunks y éste asintió en silencio.

—Muchas gracias por venir —Marron se inclinó con respeto y Mai se inclinó aún más.

—¡Gracias a ti por invitarnos! —masculló deprisa—. No sé, aunque habíamos visto las obras anteriormente he tenido la sensación de que esta vez eran diferentes. Hay algo nuevo que antes faltaba…

Marron alzó las cejas. Quizá la había subestimado y Mai no era sólo capaz de ver caras en los frontales de los coches.

—¡Pues claro! Faltaba el último cuadro, Mai —completó Trunks—. ¿Por qué lo escondiste? —preguntó a Marron, haciéndose el ofendido—. Era el que tenías cubierto aquel día, en tu taller, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¡pero no lo escondí! —se defendió ella—. Cuando vinísteis estaba por acabar. De hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo empezarlo.

—Pues será el que presida nuestra sala de estar, ¿verdad? —dijo Mai, mirando a Trunks. Éste asintió y alzó la mano izquierda mostrando un cilindro rígido de los comúnmente usados para transportar láminas o planos.

Marron sonrió. Que fuera precisamente ese cuadro el que Trunks se llevara a su casa aún le añadía un sentido más profundo a su existencia.

—Y… ¿dónde está Goten? —preguntó al fin. No había dejado de escrutar la calle a través de la cristalera opaca mientras hablaba con ellos.

—Pues, si te soy sincero, no tengo ni la más remota idea —dijo Trunks, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estábamos mirando ese cuadro y de repente dijo algo de que tenía mucha prisa y se fue de aquí como un murciélago escapando del infierno.

—Oh… —Marron borró la sonrisa. Goten se había ido… Pero, ella había apostado a que había entendido todo. Quizá no había sido así. Quizá estaba horrorizado por lo que había visto, por cómo de intensamente mostraba Marron sus emocio… —Un momento —masculló, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre: dejarse hundir y arrastrar por lo negativo, incluso si era infundado. Y no, esa vez, no—. ¡Trunks! ¿Puedes darme su número? Quiero darle las gracias por venir.

—Claro —Trunks sacó su teléfono y desbloqueó la pantalla—. No entiendo cómo no te lo ha dado él aún. Cada día está más despistado… —chasqueó la lengua y se movió con rapidez por los menús de su carísimo smartphone—. Te lo envío por mensajería.

—Gracias —musitó Marron, cuando de inmediato su teléfono vibró en el interior del bolsillo de su americana—. Y gracias de nuevo por venir. Espero… Espero que seáis muy felices —susurró.

Se sorprendió a sí misma al ser capaz de decirlo y hacerlo de corazón. De verdad les deseaba plenitud, felicidad y una vida llena y próspera. Y aunque aún notaba un poco la vieja espina clavada no sentía remordimientos al expresar buenos deseos hacia ellos.

Eran sus amigos a pesar de todo y lo seguirían siendo.

—No te pongas tan sentimental —se quejó Trunks, sonrojado—. Te llamo la semana que viene, rubia —masculló él.

Besó su mejilla y abandonó la galería de arte junto a Mai.

Y a diferencia de la última vez que les vio marchar, Marron no sintió tristeza. Porque él no era ya el que se sentaba en el lugar de honor de sus pensamientos.

Sin más dilación y antes de regresar para atender el resto de sus entrevistas concertadas, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, guardó el numero que Trunks le acababa de pasar y envió un escueto mensaje.

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

 ** _..._**

Marron abandonó la galería de arte junto a su _sensei_ media hora después de que ésta cerrara sus puertas. Había enviado varios mensajes más a Goten desde el primero pero él no había respondido a ninguno de ellos. Y ella comenzaba a desanimarse.

No había sonreído ni una vez a los elogios que Kuraki le había dirigido sin cesar, cuando le pidió que le guiara ella misma por la galería y le explicara el significado profundo de cada una de sus obras. Marron sospechaba que él tenía ya una idea bastante definida de éste, pero aún así le complació. Pero el motivo real que la había llevado a pintar cada una de aquellas pinturas se lo había guardado para sí. No deseaba que nadie más que Goten supiera el origen completo, no tenía valor para confesárselo a otras personas, ni siquiera a su _sensei_.

Pero para poder explicárselo, Goten tenía que venir por ella. Y no estaba esperándola.

—Marron, ha sido un éxito rotundo —dijo Kuraki, cuando ambos pasaron al otro lado de la persiana acorazada que protegía los cristales de la galería—. ¡Esto merece una celebración! ¡Te invito a cenar! Tú escoges el lugar, ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

El entusiasmo de su _sensei_ era comprensible. No había sido sólo su alumna la que había logrado un éxito, éste se reportaría en buenas críticas hacia él. Que un discípulo aventajado triunfara tan joven siempre era algo muy positivo para los artistas reconocidos.

Pero Marron negó lentamente. Acababa de ver la silueta de un hombre aterrizando rápida y grácilmente en unas sombras de la acera contraria y, en aquel instante, miraba hacia allá.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, _sensei_ —dijo ella, respetuosamente. Se inclinó en una reverencia perfecta con la que buscó ocultar, a la vez, el modo en que su rostro se acababa de encender—. Pero no puedo. He prometido a un amigo que cenaría con él después de la exposición.

Kuraki miró a su alrededor y localizó un hombre con una cazadora de piel marrón esperando pacientemente al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Es ese el muchacho al que enviabas mensajes sin parar? —preguntó su Maestro, sin rodeos. Ella abrió los ojos al máximo y le miró sorprendida y muerta de vergüenza. Kuraki explotó en risas—. Tomaré esa reacción tuya como un sí. Siempre has sido como un libro abierto para mí, Marron.

Kuraki dio una afectuosa caricia en el brazo a Marron y miró otra vez al hombre de la cazadora marrón, dando un fuerte suspiro.

—De todas formas yo ya estoy algo viejo para el ritmo de celebración que tenéis los jóvenes —se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Pero que te acompañe a casa, Marron.

Ella asintió y escondió el rosado creciente de sus mejillas entre algunos mechones de su cabello.

Dicho esto, Kuraki le dio un beso en la frente y agitó el brazo en dirección a la silueta varonil que se sobresaltó visiblemente al verse descubierta. Aquél devolvió tímidamente el saludo con una mano y Kuraki echó a andar por la calle, alejándose de Marron.

Entonces sí, ella comenzó a cruzar con precaución por un lugar donde no había paso de peatones, mientras en su cabeza se agolpaban decenas de preguntas que deseaba hacerle: "¿qué te ha parecido la exposición? ¿Qué cuadro te ha gustado más? ¿Has entendido su significado?" Y las más importantes: "¿dónde te habías metido?" y "¿Por qué te has ido?"

Pero al terminar de cruzar la calle y verle apenas a tres metros de distancia, dirigiéndole aquella enorme y preciosa sonrisa que solía lucir, ojos incluidos, Marron olvidó todo y se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—Pensaba que no te acordabas. Te escribí varios mensajes… —musitó.

Él alzó las cejas en gesto de sorpresa y formó una perfecta "O" con los labios.

—¡Era el mío! Escuché sonar un teléfono varias veces pero estaba en una tienda y di por seguro que era el de otra persona —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Inmediatamente mostró la mano izquierda que, hasta aquel instante, había mantenido oculta tras su espalda y plantó ante Marron un enorme ramo de margaritas—. S-son tus preferidas, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Marron brillaron y tomó el ramo asintiendo con energía. Rió por los nervios y notó que la vista se le emborronaba.

—Marron…

Le escuchó llamarla en un tono serio, las lágrimas no le permitían enfocar y pestañeó varias veces hasta que estas se deslizaron mejillas abajo y pudo ver su rostro. Goten estaba más cerca aún que antes.

—Marron, soy un hombre muy sencillo. Yo… Yo no tengo nada de lo que tiene él… —guardó silencio un instante y miró a su alrededor deprisa y de forma nerviosa—. Además soy muy torpe —sonrió, apenado—. Tan torpe que no reconozco ni el sonido de mi propio teléfono —masculló. Marron rió nuevamente y limpió sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano—. Pero te quiero… —lo soltó tan repentinamente que ella quedó congelada delante de él—. Marron, te quiero… Y quiero estar contigo, si tú me lo permites. Iremos a tu ritmo, tomaremos las pausas que necesites, si las necesitas —el matiz de su voz se estaba convirtiendo en el de un ruego, y ella vio cómo Goten imploraba, suplicaba con la mirada oscura—. Pero, por favor, permíteme estar contigo a partir de ahora… Si te agobio sólo dímelo y te daré más espacio, me alejaré y...

—Goten…

—¿Qué?

Marron rodeó su cuello con el brazo libre y, en una muestra de audacidad irreconocible en ella, tomó la iniciativa y le besó brevemente, pese a hacerlo completamente colorada y no ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos después. Y Goten, por su parte, se quedó quieto como si una descarga eléctrica acabara de atravesarle el cuerpo y la miró con ojos desencajados cuando sus bocas se separaron.

—Yo también te quiero, Goten —susurró Marron—. Y no me agobiarás, de hecho tengo miedo de ser yo quien te agobie a ti, porque aún no me siento bien… —recostó la frente contra la de él y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Pero te necesito, a partir de ahora voy a necesitarte. ¿Me prometes que estarás conmigo, que no soltarás mi mano?

Él sonrió, ruborizado aún. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó una vez, dos, tres, cuatro… hasta catorce veces seguidas provocando la risa incontenible de ella, y luego tomó su mano.

—No te soltaré jamás, Marron.

Juntos recorrieron las calles de West Capital esa noche, fundiéndose en abrazos y dándose besos tan tiernos y dulces como sólo dos seres tan sensibles como ellos podían regalarse. Cenaron en el restaurante de una cadena de comida rápida y compartieron románticas miradas y desternillantes risas que hicieron que Marron percibiera destellos del mundo que la rodeaba en colores cálidos que hacía mucho tiempo que no apreciaba: naranja, amarillo, rojo... Los colores del optimismo.

Los colores de Goten.

* * *

Barcelona, 23 de diciembre de 2017

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Esta ha sido mi primera inmersión en la cabeza de Marron. Ella es un personaje que nunca utilicé en mis fics, ni siquiera de secundario, así que fue un gran reto para mí._

 _Ella siempre me inspiró ternura y delicadeza y así es como intenté describirla: vulnerable. Creo que hace una preciosa pareja con Goten y me ha encantado escribir esta historia._

 _A todos, como siempre: ¡gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
